Anything You Can Do
by The 13th Unlucky Jinx
Summary: Clockwise and Dusk, the Masters of Time and Dreams before Clockwork and Nocturne. They fight like cat and dog, but when Dusk says anything Clockwise can do, HE can do better, Clockwise tells him to prove it. Brief mentions of lemon but nothing explicit.


**Anything You Can Do ... **

**Warnings: **OC's, slash, breif mentions of lemons ... Yeah ...

A/N: RIGHT! I _know _I should be working on my other fic, but I was super inspired to do this by xwocketx's amazing OC's. *Snickers* They are epic win. So oui, here it is. It's set AFTER her pic, _'Fight at Midnight'_ because that picture spawned this idea. It's just a short and slashy oneshot, so don't get your hopes up. NOW GO READ!

* * *

**Anything You Can Do ... **

Two small children were giggling to themselves as they played in a forest-like part of the Ghost Zone.

One was blue-skinned with a mop of silver hair and bright red eyes. His left eye had a curious jagged mark running across it and down his cheek. His name was Clockwork.

The other child was slim and petite, almost feminine. His face was a pale grey framed by long wavy black hair and his body looked like it was draped in the night sky. He was Nocturne.

"Clockwork? Where are you?"

The voice belonged to an ancient ghost - although he looked a lot younger than his years - named Clockwise. He, like Clockwork, had a pale blue complexion and crimson eyes, and his long silver hair was swept back elegantly. He was the Ghost of Time, the Time Keeper, one of the most respected ghosts ever and Clockwork was his apprentice.

"I'm here, master!" Clockwork called back, dragging Nocturne by the arm to meet his teacher. "I've met a new friend!" he grinned proudly.

Clockwise smiled. It was good to see his young student acting his age instead of trying to step up to being a Time Keeper immediately.

"And what is your name?" the Ghost of Time asked kindly, looking at the small boy with interest.

The black-haired child blushed slightly, looking down shyly. "M-my name's Nocturne ... I - "

"_He_ is MY apprentice," hissed a voice from nowhere. A pale skinned man stepped forwards. He was swathed in shadows that seemed to writhe and contort around him with a mind of their own. The dim light of the Ghost Zone glinted off his horned helmet, giving a greenish sheen to his long straight black hair. His face was set in a scowl and his arms were folded over his chest. "And I would appriciate it if you _didn't_ talk to him."

"Dusk," Clockwise greeted cooly, staring impassively at the current Ghost of Sleep.

During the brief conversation, Clockwork had shuffled around to hide behind Clockwise and was gripping his Master's cloak tightly in his small fists, staring at Dusk with fear in his eyes. Something that the elder Dream Keeper didn't miss.

"Why, Clockwork, you remember me," Dusk purred maliciously, smirking, his blood red eyes shining brightly in the dark of the forest.

Clockwise put his hand on the Time apprentice's shoulder protectively.

"NO, Dusk. I will not have you terrorising Clockwork."

Dusk pouted, his eyes still gleaming. "Oh, but that's no fun ... Nocturne, why don't you and Clockwork go play. The Time Keeper and I have _things_ to discuss ... "

Nocturne shuffled towards Clockwork nervously, not quite understanding the tension between the two Masters, but wanting to leave anyway. He looked up at Clockwise, asking silent permission with his eyes. The Time Keeper glanced down, his ruby eyes flicking between Nocturne and his apprentice before nodding, the two children scurrying off quickly.

"I thought you said you would never get a student?" Clockwise asked Dusk as soon as the young ghosts were out of earshot, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything _you_ can do, _I_ can do _better_," Dusk retorted, smirking broadly.

" ... Please tell me you didn't get an apprentice just to try and prove that you're better than me ... " Clockwise said wearily.

"What do you mean, _'try'_?" Dusk bristled. "I _am _better than you, Time Keeper!"

Clockwise rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. Why don't you prove it then?" After getting no reply from the Dream Keeper, the silver-haired ghost turned away, starting towards the forest to go and fetch Clockwork. He let out a grunt of surprise when he was slammed into a tree by a strong body, raising an eyebrow as he was spun around to face his assailant - which was unsurprisingly Dusk. The black-haired ghost's face was twisted into a mask of fury, his eyes burning with a kind of unholy fire. "What _are _you doing, Dusk?"

Dusk smirked suddenly. "Proving it." And there was something about his tone of voice in those two words that made the older ghost shudder - in fear or something else, he wasn't sure. Chuckling lowly, Dusk ducked his head forward and nipped along Clockwise's neck.

"W-what - ?" the older ghost managed to stammer out.

Dusk laughed again, delighted he had managed to frazzle the usually eloquent ghost. "Why Clockwise, I would have thought _that _was obvious ... " he purred into the Time Keeper's ear, trailing a hand down to stroke Clockwise's hip, grinning almost visciously.

Clockwise was stuck - he could easily stop this whole thing, what Dusk was doing was practically rape. And yet ... it _wasn't_. Because no matter how much Clockwise might deny it, he _liked_ the sensations caused by Dusk's ministrations, he _enjoyed_ the whole being forced up against a tree and being touched like this, without his permission, in the open where _anyone _might come across them. And how could it be rape if the victim was willing?

Unconsiously, Clockwise felt a little moan fall from his lips. The Dream Keeper paused at the noise, his brain whirring. The silver-haired ghost wasn't supposed to be having _fun,_ he wasn't supposed to _like _this! He was supposed to be disgusted, to run off with his tail between his legs! However ... Dusk was somewhat intrigued by the tiny sound of pleasure that he had pulled from the Time Keeper. He had never heard the usually calm and collected ghost make a noise like that before. Grinning suddenly, Dusk realised; _he_ had been the one to cause that. And he wanted to do it again.

During his inner debate, Clockwise had tured to look at Dusk, somewhat warily. "Dusk ... ?" he asked cautiously, quietly, not wanting the other to run off and leave him like this. Dusk flicked his eyes up to meet the Time Keeper's, and he grinned widely.

"Moan for me, Clockwise," he hissed, before pushing his lips against Clockwise's harshly, his hand grasping the Time Keeper's cock tightly, pumping fast.

And moan he did. He moaned when Dusk pushed him to the floor, when Dusk was writhing about on his lap, when the pair were gasping for more, when they came, crying out into the darkness of the secluded forest.

They lay panting on the forest floor, limbs wound around each other, their breaths mingling in the crisp air.

"That was ... " Clockwise started, but he could't find the words to say exactly what _that _was.

Dusk snickered slightly. "If there is a next time - which I'm not saying there will be - _I'm_ on top."

Clockwise raised an eyebrow. "And why is that then?"

"To prove," Dusk stated smugly. "That anything _you_ can do, _I _can do better."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. Review, please!


End file.
